Green
by TheBoglies
Summary: This story is based after Archie and Lizzie's return from Peru. It is split between London and Glenbogle
1. Parts 1 & 2

**Green**

**_Author's Note:_**

_This story is based after Archie and Lizzie's return from Peru. It is split between London and Glenbogle. As I have only seen series 4 and 5 once some of the facts may not be correct, but for the story they will have to be!! Sorry!! _

_Hope you enjoy the story!!_

_Kate x_

**Part 1**

As Archie woke up he smiled. He could feel his wife to be lying in the bed beside him. He imagined what life would be like in 10 years time for them. Living together in a cottage in the countryside, with visits to Glenbogle with their children to show them where his parents used to live and to spend time with their family.

How he had missed his wife while he was in Peru. Every moment of his waking hours he had ached with a longing to be with her. It was only two weeks after his return, but it felt only like a few moments. Now they were searching for a new home together in which they would start their own family.

Archie reached out and held his wife, softly kissing her neck and enjoying the coconut scent of her shampoo. She giggled.

"Arch, " she smiled, "we'd better get up, Molly will be expecting us downstairs for breakfast."

She carefully got up and walked to the other side of the bed. She lowered her head and kissed Archie. Her golden curls fell over his face.

"Come on," Katrina grinned and walked out of the bedroom.

Archie woke with a start. Katrina? He rolled over to see an empty bed beside him. Where was Lexie? Was that a dream or reality?

He looked across the room at the dressing table. On it was a picture of his wedding day. He squinted until he saw a woman in a brown hat standing next to him. He dark hair was blowing a little in the light breeze.

Archie sighed in relief. He was married to Lexie.

**Part 2**

Hundreds of miles away in a flat in London Katrina woke with a start. She looked around her, bewildered. Where was she? Why did she have that dream? She watched as the door to the room she was in opened.

"Hey," a familiar face appeared from behind it, "you've finally woken up. I guess looking after Martha really took it out of you!!"

"Hmm…" Katrina suddenly remembered the night be fore's happenings.

"You seem quite distant. Are you OK?" Lizze asked settling down on a comfy chair.

"Yeah…" Katrina faintly replied.

"Sure?" Lizze watched her friend's face carefully, for any hint of a telling expression.

"Sort of," Katrina was almost embarrassed to tell the truth.

"Katrina, you know you can trust me. Tell me and maybe I can help." Lizzie knew that she would soon tell her what it was. A few kind words here and there would soon encourage the deepest of secrets out from Katrina.

"It's just…well, I had…a dream," Katrina said awkwardly.

"Oh, well what's wrong with that? I had a dream too last night!!" Lizzie smiled.

"Are you still a little bit drunk after your night out? Having a dream is fine, what is in it is the problem."

"Oh…sorry," Lizzie blushed at her stupid mistake, "carry on then."

"I dreamt that I was back in Glenbogle…and…was married to Archie," she looked at the floor, but still knew that Lizzie's eyes had widened.

"Oh…."

"It was totally realistic. I mean, I'd moved on…but now…."

"NO!! Katrina NO!! He's married. For goodness sake please don't do anything stupid. It was a _dream _that's all. Just a reminder of how things used to be. Not a reason to fall in love with him again. Get some closure, find someone new." Lizze panicked. Katrina was her friend, but so was Lexie. And Archie was her brother. She couldn't let any harm come to any of them, but running after three adults and a child did become very tiring. She wished she could let herself forget about them and have some fun, but last night proved that she could not. Even though Archie and Lexie lived in Scotland, they still caused so much trouble to her.

Ah well, Lizzie to the rescue again…she hoped.


	2. Part 3

**Part 3**

There was a moment's silence before Lizze offered Katrina breakfast. She left the room to prepare it, which gave Katrina time to get dress. She thought about her dream as she changed. How realistic it had been, it was as though it had really happened. A memory of the past maybe? Or a hint of what might have been, or what should be?

Katrina was frozen in her thoughts. She looked down onto the mantle piece beside her. There in a gold frame was a picture of Archie and Lexie. Together. She glared at Lexie. How happy she looked, standing there with her _husband_. It should be her there, not _Lexie. _The thought of it made her feel sick. Katrina had been with Archie for a year before she moved to London. In that time Archie had shown Lexie no interest at all. Of course, there had been that moment, but that was years before he had started dating Katrina's. It never truly bothered her, until she discovered that they were to marry. It was less than a year since she had taken her new job in politics when Lizzie came round on a surprise visit. It wasn't a happy visit though. The news that Lizzie carried was about to devastate Katrina's life. Archie was to be wed, 11 months after she left, to her friend, and the MacDonald's cook, Lexie.

With tears in her eyes Katrina looked longingly at Archie. "Why?" She whispered. It was a question she had asked too many times, and was still in search of the answer. When she had heard of the engagement Katrina's initial reaction was to believe that it was all a joke, or a huge joke. But soon she received a copy of _"The Glenbogle Gazette"_ sent to her by Lizzie, who was worried about her friend's behaviour. There was the front page, she could see it now.

**Laird Finds Love**

**Local laird, Archibald MacDonald, yesterday revealed his engagement to local beauty Alexandra MacTavish. The happy couple's announcement tied in with the first visit in thirty years to Glenbogle of Archie's uncle, Jollian.**

**The groom to be told us that the engagement was planned to be announced earlier but the unfortunate death of his father, Hector MacDonald. "Of course we had already told our family and friends," the laird told _The Gazette_, "Some took a while to get used to it, but it's only understandable. Everything was very much out of the blue and it surprised even me a little," he added.**

**The big day is just two weeks away, and many MacDonalds and MacTavishs are expected to flood the village to celebrate the beginnings of a new family at Glenbogle House.**

Below it was a picture of Archie and Lexie together next to the loch. Katrina remembered how hard it had been not to turn up at the wedding. Even the night before she was indecisive about what to do. She knew that Archie deserved his happily ever after, and if it couldn't be with her, then he couldn't find anyone better than Lexie. Katrina realised that she had left Archie for a job. She couldn't expect him to take her back. It was only the threat of public embarrassment in the middle of a wedding that kept Katrina at home.

When she discovered that Lexie had run away from the wedding Katrina was ecstatic. She hid her joy from Lizzie, who had been keeping a close eye on her since the announcement of the engagement.

Katrina smiled at the picture. Poor Archie, it had been he who had been publicly embarrassed.

The sound of footsteps grew closer, and Katrina quickly placed the photo in its place on the mantle piece and pulled on her jacket.

"Aunty Katrina," a small girl's head appeared around the door, "Mummy said that your breakfast is ready."

"Thank you Martha, I'm coming now," Katrina took one last look at the photo, her head swimming with thoughts, before following her into the kitchen.


End file.
